College SEX (Chapter 1)
by KorraLegendZ
Summary: Cassandra is a very sweet, and sassy girl. But she has a darker, more lusted side, when their new science teachers arrives. She is in college, and he is only about 3 years older than her. What will ensure when he finds out that she has a huge crush on her teacher?


College **SEX**:

(Rated X for sex)

For ages 12+

Cassandra was sitting in class, waiting impaitently for the new teachers. She had just entered her period, and she was so lusted she stiffened everytime a guy touched her. Cassandra rolled her bright golden eyes, tying her black hair into a ponytail. Zane opened up the door to the classroom, "Hey, sorry I'm late. Car troubles.." he said, slightly sweating. He stood infront of the class and caught his breath. He turned and wrote his name on the white board behind him. He put the cap back on the fat, black marker and tapped his name with the end. "My name is ." he said, looking at his class. Cassandra was in the front row, reading silently. She flickered her eyes up, before looking down at her book again, uninterested. Zane eyed Cassandra, "Hey, pay attention.." he said, slamming his marker on the board.

Cassandra smirked, looking up.''If you think you can order me around, you are the new teacher,'' She snorted, eyeing him, before returning to her book. The class oh'd, before laughing quietly. Zane slammed his fist hard on his desk, warning everybody to shut their mouths. "I'll ask you one more time.. PAY ATTENTION!" he said harshly, raising his voice to a mild yell. The class silenced, only Cassandra gave a cold laugh, before shaking her head. She quickly wrote down a note, before putting it in her backpack. "That's it! Lunch detention!" He yelled, pointing his erect finger out the open door. Cassandra stood up, smirking. ''I'll be glad too!'' She glared pointedly at the teacher. ''Maybe you should learn how to control me,'' She growled, before stalking out the door, swaying her hips in naughty way. Zane rolled his eyes, and turned to the class. Cassandra scowled to herself, stalking towards the detetion room. Good thing the teacher was really late, and there were only about five minutes left of class, then lunch. She would really have fun tormenting him when he came to watch her, as Teachers are required to watch their detetioned students.

Soon the bell rang and it was time for lunch. Zane sighed in relief and packed up some books. He walked out of the class and into a seperate room which held Cassandra. He sat down at the large desk, a few feet away from her. Cassandra was sitting on one of the teacher desks, carelessly doing her nails with a scratcher her mother gave her. She eyed Zane with distaste, before returning to her nails. Zane put his feet on his large desk, he watched her cautiously. He pulled out his phone and started to mess around with it. He kept looking up from his phone every few seconds to make sure she didn't escape. Cassandra was wearing a gold band around her head, and she wore a black skimpy skirt, and everytime she moved, a small glimpse of her underwear could be seen, she seemed to not notice though. She also wore a white blouse, and some of her red, lacey bra could be seen, also the straps on her shoulders. Zane started to sweat, he looked at both of her undergarments and then looked at her. He looked at her legs and her chest. Sweat dripped from his hair as he stared at her. Cassandra had her legs folding in front of her, that is, they were dangling over the side of the desk, but one was over the other. Cassandra didn't realize the fact that her science teacher was staring, but she continued doing her nails, as if this was a normal day. Zane's mouth started to water, he focused more on her underwear. Cassandra eyed him, ''What are you staring at?'' She asked coldly. "N-nothing.." Zane said, looking away, but peeking a glimspe at her underwear again. Cassandra rolled her eyes, but returned to doing her nails anyway. She had to admit, the teacher was kinda cute, but she had her dignity, she wanted to torment her science teachers, they had to go through three since she started college.

Minutes went by and Zane now stared at her breasts. Suddenly, the lunch bell rang and lunch was over. Cassandra smirked, before taking her stuff and strutting out of the room, swaying her hips slightly. Zane's dick started to harden as he watched her swaying hips. He kept staring at her until she was gone. Cassandra walked down the hallway towards her dormroom, her heels clicking slightly everytime she took a step. Zane snapped back into reality, he took his jacket and walked to his personal dormroom.

After an hour, Cassandra was slumped on her homework, she had finished every other piece of work, just not the essay and questionary on human reproducing. And the internet was out on her laptop, so she could research it. She decided to swallow her pride and as about it to the science teacher. She quickly stood up, still in her normal clothes, and started walking towards Zane's dormroom, muttering to herself. Zane stripped off his clothes until he was in loose briefs. Cassandra knocked at his door, suddenly scared of asking the question. Zane jumped up, "Who is it?!" he hollered, quickly looking for something cover up with. His groin turned rock hard and it stuck out of his underwear. ''Its Cassandra.'' Cassandra replied irratibly. Zane opened the door went he had some pajama pants on. "What do need?" he said, petrefied to death. Cassandra shifted slightly,''Its about the human reproduction essay and questionar.'' She explained.''I dont really know how human reproducing works, so, can you help me out?'' Zane smirked, "Yeah, sure," he said, "Come on in." Cassandra walked in, her heels now silent due to carpeted floor.

Zane closed the door and locked it. He opened up his pants and his dick appeared. He looked at her and smirked. Cassandra squeaked, backing away. She kept her eyes on his face.''What are you doing?'' She asked. "Answering your question." he said, his dick anxiously waiting to penetrate her. Cassandra squealed, as she tripped while backing away, landing on the rather large look bed. Zane got on top of her and unraveled her skirt and underwear. Cassandra squeaked, the dark coldness of the room made her shiver, but the heat her body was in made her sacred spot hot and wet. Next thing she knew, her blouse was off, and the only thing she was wearing was her large red, lacey bra. Zane took off her bra and touched her. He then thrusted his dick, deep into her. Cassandra let out a shrill shout, but no one heard her. She felt like she was being ripped in two, though her brain soon started to tell her that she enjoyed it, and she let out a loud moan. Zane pushed even farther until he would make her cum. Cassandra giggled, softly. Even while in this moaning state, she still loved to tease. She yanked her sacred spot away before he managed to get any thrusts in, and teased him and crawling away from him, waving her rear teasily in his face. Zane rushed after her and glued his crotch to her behind. He moved her butt around on his dick. Cassandra giggled, wrapping her arms around his shoulder, whispering something in his ear.''A am such a naught girl...'' She purred,''Do you know what happens to naughty girls?'' "No, what happens?" he asked, thrusting in and out. ''They get punished..'' She purred in his ear, wiggling slightly. Ever since she had entered the college, she loved being bad and getting punished. IT was a feeling of adredaline.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, starting to leak fluid. Cassandra purred,''Anything you want.'' She whispered sexily in his ear,''You can do whatever you want to my body...'' She whispered silkily, licking the lope of his ear. Zane thrusted into her, the deepest he could go. He went in and out rapidly and caressed her chest. He kissed her and then sucked on her chest. Cassandra let out a loud moan, feeling her breast harden. Suddenly, Zane let out a loud scream. He spewwed out cum all over her. He kept on thrusting, trying to make her cum. Cassandra let out a shrill wail as she cummed, but after she stopped, she still had plenty of energy, and she crawled over to him, making him lie down, using her hands. Cum shot out of his penis and hit the ceiling. He yelped from the unbelievable sensation.

When the cum stopped shooting, and his rob went limp, she giggled, and started rubbing it up and down, using her hand. She wanted it to get stiff again. His penis went rock hard and cum gushed out from it's tip. Cassandra purred, this time it was a small amount, so she licked his dick, starting from the bottom and going towards the tip, she started to suck on his dick's point. Zane screamed his head off. He dripped sweat heavily. He groaned and moaned like crazy, his dick went even more erect and he gushed out mountains of cum. Cassandra managed to swallow it, and she giggled, before deep-throating him. She bobbed her head, using her free hands to massage his balls. "It feels unbelievable!" he shouted, humping her mouth like crazy. Inside her mouth, his dick was wiggling all over.

Cassandra nodded in agreement, before sliding down her head on his dick so the whole thing was in her mouth. A full 18 inches, as she came up for breath, as she crawled over him, whispering in his ear.''My...your just so...big,'' She pirred silkily.''I love it.'' Zane smiled and put 2 fingers in her area. He rubbed inside rapidly in a circular motion. Cassandra moaned loudly, throwing her head back. She spread her legs widely, inviting him to do whatever he wanted. She panted, her chest heaving. Zane leaned in and licked her area in it's g-spot. Cassandra panted, digging her hand into his hair, pulling him closer to her sacred spot. She loved to play dirty, and she giggled, waggling her hips. Zane sucked it and licked it all over. Cassandra threw her head back, moaning and giving out little whimpers of pleasure. And to think she disliked this man a mere few hours ago! She panted, thrusting up her hips. Zane licked lower and put two fingers on her cl*t and rubbed as fast he could. He wanted her to cum. Cassandra giggled, she had plenty of strength, so she could holding in her climx for very long periods of time. Zane got up and thrusted his wet dick into her all the way in. Cassandra moaned loudly, her forehead against his shoulder blade as her back hit the wall.

Zane went chest to chest with her, still thrusting. He sucked on her breasts and humped her against the wall. Cassandra wrapped her arms around his shoulders, moaning, thrusting her body upward. She purred, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Zane kissed her and humped her rapidly. He wanted her to go to her climax. With a shrill scream of pleasure, Cassandra climaxed, burying her face in his shoulder, panting. Zane continued even faster till she said stop. Cassandra was exhausted, breathing heavily, and she still had a raging fire in her belly. Zane pulled his dick out, it was flat. He sat her on his bed and slept next to her. Cassandra drifted into sleep, as the night wore on.

It was soon morning, and she kept sleeping, curled up. Zane was curled around her, he was out cold from having sex all night. The alarm clock rang out, as Cassandra stiffened, moaning as she rolled over, curling into Zane's body. Zane was still out, he felt her breasts touch him. Soon, the alarmed clock stopped. Cassandra suddenly glad it was the morning of Saturday. A day without classes. Zane moved closer to her. His sticky dick touching her sacred spot. A low moan came from the newly awakened girl, as she blinked warily. Zane awoke slowly and smiled. Cassandra sunk further into the sheets, hugging the pillow to her chest.

Zane got out of bed and stood up. His dick drooped, he walked to the see-through shower and started the water. Cassandra grinned, and stood up. ''Got room for one more?'' She called, her voice having a sassy edge. Zane nodded stepping into the shower. Cassandra giggled, before following him. She blinked at the warm water, as steam rose up slightly. Zane turned the water all the way up and waited for her to join in. Cassandra smiled, before sliding into the water, letting out a sigh of relief. Zane's dick erected instantly like it was a balloon. Cassandra eyed it, before giggling, pressing against her teacher. ''Ooh, someone just got real excited..'' She purred, tracing a circle on his chest. Shivers went down his spine, his dick was getting harder and harder by the second. Cassandra smirked broadly,''If you want it, you're going to have to get it,'' She purred naugthily, before batting her eyelashes at him. Zane pinned her to the wall and his dick was anxious to penetrate. Cassandra smirked up at him innocently, waggling her hips, trying to wriggle free. "Stop teasing me." he said quietly, his dick getting antsy. Cassandra smirked, lifting her chin up. ''No.'' Zane tried to restrain his dick from penetrating. Cassandra giggled, rubbing her hips against him. She giggled, hearing his strained breathes. Zane couldn't hold it in much longer and he suddenly sent a powerful thrust into her. Cassandra threw her head back, moaning loudly. Between the heat of the water, and the heat of her own body, she seemed on fire.

Zane pressed into her and rubbed the tip of his dick on her cl*t. He humped it rapidly. Cassandra whimpered again, slipping slightly on the water, and wrapping her arms around his neck quickly. Zane smirked evilly and humped even faster while he put his hands on her behind. "Bounce around on me." he demmanded. Cassandra moaned, before waggling her hips, smirking, thrusting her face slightly closer. ''Make me.'' She grinned. Zane pinned her to the wall hard and put his index and his middle finger on her cl*t and rubbed unbelievably fast. Cassandra moaned loudly, arching her back. ''Please...don't stop..'' She slurred. Zane snickered evilly, he did it even faster this time. Cassandra's breathing increased, and she let out another loud, shrill moan, arching her back into the tiled wall. "That's it.." he said, diabolically. He increased his speed by 10x. A perverted grin grew on his face as he watched. Cassandra whimpered, shutting her eyes in bliss. "Break..." he said pervertedly, before kissing her. ''Don't even think about it.'' Cassandra moaned, before returning to fiery kiss. She won't break, she still had her dignity in tack.

Zane switched over and put his juicy cock inside of her. He lifted up her leg and continued to thrust in and out slowly. He started sweating and his penis became more slimy each sensational thrust. His balls were jiggling around like crazy, so was his penis. Cassandra let out a whimper of pleasure, before smirking, and whispered seductively in his ear..'''Oooh, my teacher, how did you get your dick so big...?'' She moaned in his ear, pressing her wet breasts against his chest.

Zane felt her breasts touch him and shivers went down his spine to his dick. His dick fully erected and he started pumping faster and faster. Zane let out a relaxed groaned and closed his eyes when cum burst out of his wiggling dick and shot into Cassandra's wet, juicy, area. Cassandra let out a shrill scream as she cummed, before sliding down the wet wall, leaving her helpless, and exposed to anything he wanted to do. Zane still stood, he inched the tip of his dick into her mouth. Cassandra giggled, before starting to suck roughly, massaging the base with her hand, and using her other hand to massage his balls. Zane vibrated from the sensational rubbing and sucking. His dick wiggled back and forth rapidly, spewing out cum. Cassandra swallowed the cum hungrily, before deep-throating his dick. Once the 9 inches of meat was down her throat, before began bobbing her head, before using her own hand to rub her cl*t, teasing him. Zane's stomach was a wild fire. He groaned loudly as he was deep-throated. Cassandra quickly came up for air, before returning to sucking rather wildly on his tip. Zane screamed from the unbelievable sucking. He started humping her mouth intensivly. He started to sweat badly and pant. Cassandra smirked, before pulling away for a second.''You like that, don't you?'' She cooed, before angling his dick into her mouth, before starting to lick the tip. "ALOT!" he shouted, before letting out a high screech of pleasure. "Faster! Harder!" he hollered, a drop of cum rolling down his incredibly long cock. Cassandra nodded, before obeying him. She licked up the cum, before standing up, and this time, being the one to pin him against the wall. Zane's penis was covered in cum, "Do whatever you want with me.." he said, his dick wiggling. Cassandra grinned like a chesire cat,''Hmmm...'' She purred,''Your the teacher, isn't it your job to teach me..?'' She cooed. Zane's dick wiggled in the air, wanting more attention. His dick gushed out cum constantly, "Lick it again, I need to cum, I need to cum good!" he hollered, trying to hump her, but all he humped was the hot air. "Bounce around on me. I need it.." he pleaded like a child. Cassandra smirked, before nodding.''Fine,'' she purred.

Zane turned her around and put his dick into her behind, he shook with unbelievable pleasure when his dick slid in perfectly. "Now, Bounce!" he said, put his hands on her rear. Cassandra gave a howl of pleasure, as she obeyed quickly, loving the feeling. Zane screamed and howled with intense sensation. "Faster!Push into me! Make me cum a whole gallon!" he screamed moving her butt side to side on his dick. His balls clicked on her skin and soon white fluids ran down them. '''Yes! Make me yours!'' Cassandra whimpered, her front pressing against the tiled wall. Zane suddenly hit his climax and he blew out a stream of cum, 2 inches wide and as tall as the ceiling. Zane moaned briefly and kept humping Cassandra, trying to get a much bigger climax. Cassandra gasped, throwing her head back.''Make me your slave!'' She whined, waggling her rear seduictivly. "I'm going to fill you up with cum, till you can't hold anymore!" he said, humping as hard as he could and pressed her rear until his balls were inside of her. He groaned as loud as he could with each hump. Cassandra gasped in surprise at the extra pressure, before letting out a loud, shrill moan. Zane panted and breathed deeply and very fast. His chest exspanding widely, "Harder!" he screamed, moving her in a circular motion and pressing harder.

With Cassandra's heart beating wildly, everytime she slammed down harder, driving his dick and balls even farther into her body. She felt her core grow wet, and it was no because of the water. Zane gritted his teeth and slammed his eyes shut. The sensation was too much for him but he kept going. His dick wiggled rapidly inside of wet Cassandra. He moaned with every click of his balls. Cassandra gave a satisfied moan, slamming down, so that her rear kept hitting his penis. Zane kept going in and out rapidly. His balls bouncing around inside of her. Cassandra finally snapped, she gave out a yell, and she climaxed, covering his cock and balls with juices.

Zane climaxed right after her, he shot a 4 inch wide stream of cum inside of her. He was out of control and couldn't pull out. Cum squirted everywhere. Cassandra whimpered, as the water made the cum that hit her skin slid off, and down the drain. She waggled her hips, her heart beating wildly. Zane's dick drooped down and looked limp. Zane tried to get it up again by thrusting it into the air. But it just flew up then fell back down.

Cassandra kept panting, but through the see-through glass of the shower, she saw the clock and froze.''Oh no!'' She gasped, cleaning herself quickly, and grabbing a towel.''Great, I'm late for The play rehearsal!'' "What's the matter?" he asked. Cassandra turned to him, her eyes wide.''The college theater students are putting on a musical for the other students, I'm part of it.'' She explained, before scrambled to out on her undergarments, her black skirt, her blouse, and her red high heels.

"Oh," he replied, "Can I come along?" he asked, stepping out of the shower and getting on some dark jeans. Cassandra nodded,''And after rehearsal, me and a few friends are going to dig through boxes of old props, to see what we can find.'' "Alright." he answered, getting on a shirt quickly. He got on his shoes and socks but his dick felt funny. He looked down and saw he forgot to put on underwear. He quickly got them off and got on some small, briefs that showed his dick constantly, since his balls were so big. He then got his pants back on and put a cap on his head.

Cassandra already had the door open, and was grabbing her bag. She quickly started walking, towards the Hall. Zane followed behind quickly. Cassandra entered the Hall, seeing most of her friends were there.''Hey, Cassandra! Guess what?'' One of good friends, Megan, called out, making Cassandra walk over.'''Yeah?'' She asked,''You got the part of Victoria!'' Cassandra bounced excitedly.''Really? Great!;'' Zane raised an eyebrow and looked at Cassandra, puzzled.

''Lets get you into costume!'' Megan squealed, tugging Cassandra away. The musical is called Cats, its a popular musical, directed by Andrew Lyod-webber, and was a hit in several continents.

Zane looked at all the actresses, his dick suddenly erected and cum squirted out. His dick was wide out, but he didn't notice because he was hyptnotized by the girls. He stared at their genitals and traced down their legs. His balls squirted cum all over the floor and they were fully erect. Cassandra wasn't there, so she and Megan didn't see. One of girls, a snobby girl named Jace, smirked, and pulled Zane into the bathroom roughly. Zane was dragged into the bathroom, he tried pulling away but her grip was to strong. Jace smirked, pinning him against the wall. She giggled, seeing his expression. Zane knew what she wanted, and he would give her it. He thrusted at her with cum on the tip of his dick.

Jace knelt down, sucking on the tip. She kept massaging it. After a few minutes of giving him a blowjob, Cassandra opened the door silently, her stomach feeling rather weird, and froze, seeing them. After she was able to move, she closed the door, and quickly said to Megan that she needed to see the nurse, and ran off. Zane moaned loudly and panted. Cum gushed out of his dick and soon jets of it squirted everywhere.

Jade grinned, before deep throating him. This went on for five minutes, as she sucked, gently nibbling, and teased him. She frowned in annoyance as the music teacher called for everyone to come and rehearsh. Jade stood up, cleaning herself off. She smirked at Zane, ''You liked that, don't you? Stupid teacher.'' She cooed, before stalking out of the bathroom, as Cassandra came back, looking deathly pale.

To be continued…


End file.
